Vehicles, such as motorized vehicles and electric vehicles have been around for some time. Vehicles provide a means that enable humans to drive from place to place. In today's world, vehicles have become an indispensable mode of transportation, and provide the freedom to travel at any time of day and for various distances. Vehicles can be publically operated or can be privately owned. Humans most commonly operate vehicles, no matter the type, whether electric or combustion engine based. In recent years, technology has been advancing to allow for better wireless interfacing and networking with vehicles. However, these systems remain basic and lack understanding of user preferences and the context in which actions or settings are made.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.